


Lucking Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: James only has eyes for one very flexible, very blond bloke.





	Lucking Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Notes:** Written for the June Daily Deviant prompts: Themes/kinks chosen: frottage, tops, voyeurism.
> 
> **Beta(s):** and **emynn** ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lucking Out

~

People are grinding everywhere, but James only has eyes for one of the blokes dancing. One very blond and _flexible_ bloke. Of course, it’s also the one bloke in the world who doesn’t seem to care he exists. James signs. 

“You could, I dunno, _talk_ to him,” suggests Teddy. “Instead of trying to rely on dumb luck.” 

James shoots Teddy a dirty look. “You think I haven’t tried? The second he sees me coming, he heads in the other direction. And it’s happened too often to be a coincidence.” 

Teddy smirks into his drink. “Maybe he’s heard about your monster trouser snake and doesn’t want to risk it.” 

“Fuck you,” James growls.

“No thanks.” Teddy holds up a hand. “I’ve seen that tree trunk you call a cock, and I like my arsehole just fine as is.” 

Rolling his eyes, James pointedly turns his back. 

Sighing, Teddy claps his shoulder. “Look,” he says. “There’s a few ways this can go. Either you try your luck and he says yes, or he says no, or you do what you’ve been doing and come off as a creepy stalker. Your choice.” 

“Fuck,” James groans. Teddy’s right, naturally. The tosser’s always right. “Fine. But I need a drink first.” 

“Here.” Teddy hands him his glass. 

James takes it, sniffing it. “What is it?” 

“Try it and see.” 

James takes a tentative sip, making a face. “Gin? Ugh. How do you drink that garbage?” 

Teddy smirks. “Just because it doesn’t have an umbrella floating in it and isn’t pink doesn’t mean it’s not tasty, sweetheart.” 

“Sod off.” James takes another sip. “Just because I like the occasional fruity drink doesn’t mean I’ve bad taste in drinks.” 

“Yes it does,” snorts Teddy, retrieving his glass. “Right, you’re fortified enough.” He winks. “After all, you want to be able to get it up when the time comes. Although, how you get an erection and still manage blood flow to the rest of your vital organs is beyond me—” 

Holding up two fingers, James leaves Teddy laughing behind him in search of his blond Adonis. Otherwise known as one Scorpius Bloody Malfoy. 

A quick perusal of the dance floor reveals he’s not there. Nor is he by the bar, or in the roped off ‘talking' area - not that much talking happens there. Which leaves one more place. 

Running a hand through his hair, James approaches the back room. The large bloke guarding the door gives him a quick once-over before ushering him through with a nod of his head. 

The lights are dimmer back there, the music quieter. All the better not to interrupt the sex shows going on all over the room. Biting his lip, James picks a direction and walks. 

As he approaches each small area there are different scenes being played out. Some of the ‘performers’ are professionals, but most are amateurs who like showing themselves off. Usually a pair or threesome will move to the lit centre of the circle and perform a show, although sometimes it’s a free-for-all. James has never ‘performed’ there, but he’s watched his share of shows. 

In the first area, a couple are grinding together, their erect cocks rubbing and sliding, wet with precome. When one starts to spurt, the crowd cheers, and James, tearing his eyes away, moves on. 

He sees a bloke in a collar on his knees, sucking another’s cock, and he watches for a bit, all the while periodically scanning the crowd for a glimpse of signature white-blond hair. 

It isn’t until he’s at the fifth scene that he spots Scorpius. Clad in tight black jeans and a grey-blue silk shirt, he’s lithe, muscled, and gorgeous. All the breath leaves James’ body when he spots him watching a couple engaged in soixante-neuf.

Working his way around to Scorpius, James sidles up behind him. “Scorpius.” 

Scorpius stiffens, then turns in place, his face expressionless. “Potter.” 

James smiles. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Scorpius’ eyes narrow. “You’re here, too.” It sounds like an accusation. 

“Shh!” hisses someone. 

Inclining his head, James says, “Can we talk?” 

Scorpius sighs. “Fine.” 

They exit the back room - talking is frowned upon there - and head for the talking area. James glances towards the bar, and sees Teddy chatting up a redhead. He bites back a grin. 

By some miracle there’s a table open in the talking area, and they sit, Scorpius leaning back and stretching out his long legs. “What is it you want?” 

James frowns. “Have I done something to offend you?” 

Scorpius looks startled. “Why would you ask that?” 

“Because I’ve seen you here before, but every time I try to approach you, you run.” 

Looking away, Scorpius mutters. “I don’t _run_.” 

James snorts. “If you ran any faster, people would think you were taking part in a race.” 

Scorpius huffs. “I figured I knew what you were going to say and I didn’t want to hear it, so I…may have avoided you.” 

“ _May have_?” James leans forward. “Wait, what did you think I was going to say?” 

Scorpius raises his eyes to the ceiling. “To stay away from Albus.” 

Frowning, James says, “What the fuck does Al have to do with any of this?”

Scorpius blinks, sitting up and staring at him. “Albus isn’t gay,” he finally says, as if that’s any sort of explanation. 

“Right, that’s true.” James waits, and when Scorpius doesn’t say anything more, he waves a hand. “What’s Al got to do with anything? And are you going to tell me what you thought I was going to say?” 

“Actually…no, I don’t think I am.” Scorpius’ eyes narrow. “Why don’t you tell me why you keep trying to approach me.” 

James raises an eyebrow. “You really have to ask that in a place like this?” 

Scorpius’ mouth drops open. “You mean you—?” His face undergoes a metamorphosis as he laughs. His eyes sparkle, his features soften, he’s sodding gorgeous. 

James stares, entranced. 

“Salazar! I had no idea!” Scorpius shakes his head. 

James smiles. “Is it so hard to believe?” 

Scorpius sobers, eyeing James. “Maybe not.” He tosses his hair back over his shoulder before unwinding himself from the chair in a fluid movement. “Come on, then,” he says, arm extended. “Let’s see if we’re…compatible.” 

Of that, James has no doubt, especially when he takes Scorpius’ hand and sizzling awareness shoots up his arm. He rises, retaining Scorpius’ hand in his. “I suspect we are.” 

Scorpius isn’t smiling, but his eyes dance as he says, “Time to test your theory.” 

James is right, of course. As they move to something slow and throbbing, Scorpius’ hips undulate in a mesmerising motion that makes James’ palms sweat, his breath catch. It’s as if they’re connected, and when Scorpius turns in James’ embrace, stretches his arms back and around James’ neck even as he arches, pressing his arse back against James’ cock and _grinding_ to the music, James can only cling to his hips and hope he doesn’t embarrass himself. 

After a particularly long grind, Scorpius tuns back around to face him. “Is that really you?” he asks, sliding a slim thigh between James’ legs. “I mean, your reputation precedes, but—”

“But?” 

Scorpius shrugs. “People tend to exaggerate.” 

James licks his lips. “It’s really me,” he says. “Every inch.” 

“Hm.” 

James sighs. “But it’s okay. You don’t have to take—You can fuck me.” 

Scorpius’ eyes narrow, and he walks James backwards until they’re against a wall, Scorpius’ hips moving relentlessly, his cock gliding over James’. “Why would you say that?” he whispers, his hand cupping the bulge in James’ crotch. “Anyone with _this_ can’t be used to bottoming.” 

“You’d…be surprised,” James pants, unable to resist bucking his hips against Scorpius’ hand. “Not everyone…can take…it.” 

Scorpius’ smirk blooms across his face. “I do love topping, but now you’ve gone and made it a challenge,” he murmurs, “I have to have it in me.” 

“Here?” James asks, nodding towards the back room. 

Scorpius hesitates, then shakes his head, his expression a bit shy. “I don’t mind watching, but I’m not _that_ much of an exhibitionist.” 

James’ breath escapes in a hiss. “Hold on to me,” he growls, cupping Scorpius’ arse and concentrating. A moment later, they’re in James’ flat, and James is devouring Scorpius’ mouth, steering him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Sooner than he expects, he’s flat on his back in his own bed, Scorpius above him, straddling him, removing his shirt and trousers. 

Once naked, he stares down at James for a moment, his expression unreadable. Finally, he says, “Let’s see you, then.” 

James reaches for his flies, undoing them. He hesitates when his hand gets to his pants. 

“I promise I won’t run screaming.” Scorpius grins as James sends him a sharp look. 

“I’m holding you to that,” James says. As he pulls down his pants and his cock springs out, Scorpius’ mouth drops open. James waits, his body tightening with nerves. 

“Salazar,” whispers Scorpius, looking fascinated and not frightened at all. Reaching out, he touches James, strokes him. James shudders, and Scorpius licks his lips. “Damn, Potter. If I’d known you were carrying this around in your pants, I’d have been chasing you.” Still stroking him, Scorpius raises his eyes to James’ and asks, “Are charms okay or do you have lube handy?”

Stretching out his hand, James Summons the lube, handing it to Scorpius. “Whatever you want.” 

“Magic’s faster,” says Scorpius, tossing the lube aside. “Maybe we’ll have time for lube later,” he says, and a moment later, his fingers are dripping. He coats James’ cock, reaches back behind himself and, presumably, uses the rest on himself. 

Rising up on his knees, he scoots closer, his cock bobbing, and as he positions James’ cock at his hole, he grins. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Grinning, James helps steady his hips as Scorpius starts to sit on his cock. “They make potions for that.” 

Scorpius’ mouth falls open, his breath escaping in little pants. “Fuck,” he wheezes as James’ cock pierces him. “They…may not be enough.” 

James groans as Scorpius wriggles his hips, slowly working James deeper inside his body. “Fuck,” he gasps. “So tight!” 

“Everyone must be tight to you with this thing,” Scorpius whimpers. He pauses when James is halfway in. “Fuck.” 

“You don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do,” growls Scorpius, leaning down to kiss James. As their tongues entwine, Scorpius pushes himself fully onto James, moaning into his mouth. “Fuck,” he whispers, tucking his face into the curve of James’ neck. 

“Yeah,” James agrees, his cock throbbing and blood pounding with the need to _move_ , to thrust. 

Drawing back, Scorpius drags his body up and almost off James’ cock before slamming himself down with a gasp. 

James’ fingers dig into Scorpius’ skin as he moves, and since the more he moves the easier it gets, soon, James is thrusting upwards, meeting Scorpius as he moves down. 

“Merlin,” Scorpius cries out, riding James faster and faster, his head thrown back. “I can…practically…taste you!” 

He begins to slow, his breath hitching, his inner muscles rippling until, with a groan, he comes, his cock pulsing warm seed into the air to land on James’ stomach. 

As Scorpius slows down, James sits up, and toppling Scorpius onto his back, begins to thrust inside him in earnest, shoving his cock in as deep and as hard as he can. 

Scorpius, pliant beneath him, wraps arms and legs around James and hangs on until, with a shout, James spills inside him. 

They lie like that for a few minutes, James’ face buried in the curve of Scorpius’ neck. When he can move, he rolls onto his back, and Scorpius curls towards him and yawns. James smiled. “So, was it worth it to leave the club?” 

“It was all right,” murmurs Scorpius. “Maybe you do deserve your reputation.” 

James laughs. “All I care about is whether you enjoyed it enough to do it again.” 

“I’ll consider it.” Scorpius hums. “So, how do you think Albus will react?” 

James blinks. “Who cares?” He smirks. “Is that why you mentioned him earlier? You’re worried how he’ll react? Surely he knows you’re gay?” 

“Of course. He’s my best friend.” Scorpius snorts. “I wasn’t sure _you_ knew. And I thought—”

“Yes?”

“I thought you’d try to warn me away from him in case I, I dunno, _contaminated_ him.” 

James raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck?” 

“I know it makes no sense, but I’ve had it happen before, so I was…concerned about it.” 

Leaning up on his elbow, James looks down at Scorpius. “Don’t be. Everyone in my family knows I’m gay and they don’t care.” He pauses. “Well, Lily cares, but only because she swears we get the cutest guys.” 

Scorpius laughs, reaching up and pulling James’ face down to his. “You know, she could be right about that.” 

Smiling against Scorpius’ mouth, James kisses him before whispering, “Care to stay tonight? I’m the best cook in the family, so trust me, you’re in good hands.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” says Scorpius, feathering another kiss across James’ mouth. He yawns again. “And, luckily for you, I’m too shagged out to go anywhere right now.”

James draws him close and Summons a coverlet. “Lucky for me indeed,” he whispers before dousing the lights. 

~


End file.
